Best Valentine's Day Ever
by missmelsie
Summary: Haley wants Ho-Hos, but Nathan just wants his wife for Valentine's Day. An extremely smut-filled extension to 8x15. A wee Valentine's Day gift to all those dirty-minded Naley lovers out there ;-)


**Dear Naley Smut Fic Readers,**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **All my love, Mel xxx**

* * *

"Mmm... Best... Valentine's Day... Ever."

Nathan chuckled, popping another Ho-Ho into Haley's mouth as she groaned in delight. He wasn't going to lie, he knew it was risky playing such a mean trick on his pregnant wife, leading her believe, albeit briefly, that he had been cheating on her, but he had to admit that her hormones made it extra easy. The adorable look on her beautiful face when she realized what he'd done, that his heart was hers and hers alone, was the biggest payoff in the world. Nathan knew he was such a lucky man.

As Haley leaned against his mostly bared chest (he still wasn't entirely sure how that happened, but happily blamed those pregnancy hormones again), he had to suppress a smirk. As if he'd ever buy anyone else diamonds on Valentine's Day. His girl was perfect. They were perfect.

"Mmm... babe, these are _so_ good" Haley moaned, her eyes closed in rapture. Nathan felt his pants tighten at the sound, accompanied by the pressure of Haley's firm, round ass pressing against him.

His strong hands and long fingers stroked Haley's bare arm before venturing further down to the hem of the short, tight maternity dress she was wearing. He didn't think it was possible, but he swore his wife was even sexier when pregnant. It wasn't just those charming hormones that always made her sexually insatiable when she was carrying his child, but Haley just looked incredible. From behind (a view Nathan rather liked) you couldn't tell that she was pregnant, retaining her slim figure and gorgeous, curvy waist. She still showed off those shapely legs, which Nathan loved to admire since they could no longer wrap around him due to her protruding belly. From the front, Haley just glowed. She was due with their little girl in a matter of weeks, and as the day got closer, Haley's bump just suited her more and more. Of course, Nathan wasn't even going to pretend he didn't love the way Haley's bust grew. Admittedly, he'd always been a legs guy until Haley came along (something to do with being around all those cheerleaders, he imagined), but his love for Haley's breasts, and especially so during pregnancy, was something he certainly wasn't ashamed of.

Another sensual moan escaped Haley's lips and Nathan's hand slid higher up his wife's firm thigh, finding the band of the stockings she was wearing and tugging them down. Haley was all but grinding against him now, and his hips rocked gently to meet hers.

"God, baby, I need you so much," Haley moaned, turning her head to capture Nathan's lips. She bit down gently on his bottom one before swiping her tongue along the teeth marks she'd left there, and once again to collect the chocolate-y cake crumbs that she'd left behind.

"Really? My girl is frisky? Who would have thought?" Nathan smirked.

"Don't tease me, baby," she whimpered.

"I would never."

Haley turned herself so that she was facing her husband, and his loving smile got swallowed by her glossy pink lips as they kissed. Nathan guided Haley's leg over his hip, knowing that the angle was more comfortable for her, and also allowing his hand easier access up the back of her smooth thigh and onto her ass. He let his fingers dance over the soft fabric of her panties as they kissed, their tongues twisting together in the familiar, well-practiced duel. Nathan tasted the remnants of Haley's beloved Ho-Hos in her mouth as his body screamed for friction; the way Haley's round stomach had pressed against his own had created an expanse where he so desperately wanted her warm body to move against.

Lost in the taste of the woman he loved, Nathan belatedly realized that he was now kneeling on the floor; Haley had moved again, sitting herself upright on the bed and maneuvering Nathan between her legs like a marionette. She tugged on his shirt, wordlessly directing him upwards as she swiftly released the buttons from their holes, exposing where his stomach lay under finely crafted abs. The muscles carved themselves further in as he sucked in a sharp breath at Haley's warm, wet tongue dancing across his skin. It was only when her mouth reached the top of his boxers did she look up, mischief and desire exploding from her beautiful brown eyes as they met his blue ones.

She was perfect.

Nathan speared a hand through her blonde locks, getting stuck in the complicated twist she'd styled, but neither of them cared when it came tumbling out. Shutting his eyes, he focused solely on the warm breath and wet tongue that was teasing the waistband of his underwear. Haley's talented hands had his belt buckle undone and she pulled his pants and boxers down in one, swift movement.

Knowing what she was about to do, (and praising every God in every heaven that existed), Nathan gently placed his knees on either side of Haley's hips on the bed, lowering his body slightly so the tip of his hard cock was level with Haley's perfect lips. The sight of her sparkling eyes and mischievous grin before she seductively ran her tongue along the outline of her lips almost had Nathan exploding all over her beautiful face. His girl would be the death of him.

"Oh God, Hales..." Nathan's groan was guttural as the anticipation stole his voice. His head tipped back, baring the column of his throat and he let out another loud moan of relief as Haley wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and eased her way down his thick length. Her eyes were on him, her cheeks hollowed as she worked her way up and Nathan knew he couldn't keep eye contact with his wife or he'd combust that very second. Haley James Scott had the hottest mouth and most talented tongue; she didn't perform oral sex on him all that much, but Nathan honestly didn't mind. For him, he loved being able to run his tongue through her wet folds, teasing her for as long as possible before watching the rapture on her face as she exploded into his mouth. He could do it for hours, or at least until she begged for a moment to breathe. And, of course, nothing beat the first plunge of his cock into her heat, the feeling that always made his eyes cross and his brain shut down. But Haley's mouth, her sweet, incredible mouth, could invoke some unbelievable sensations coursing through his body, and Nathan reveled in them now as he half-consciously watched her blonde head shift up and down through his half-closed eyes.

Her hands were palming his ass and the feeling of her fingernails lightly scraping his skin was almost his undoing, so Nathan gently tugged her hair, stepping back and sucking all the oxygen out of the room as he tried to regain control. He exhaled, looking down at his devilish wife who was currently sporting a smirk that could rival his own. The tip of her pink tongue protruded to lick her lips once again.

"Mmm... better than the Ho-Hos."

Cursing, Nathan kicked off his shoes and freed his pants and underwear from their resting place around his ankles before throwing himself into a passionate and messy kiss, his tongue raking around the hot mouth that was delivering him so much pleasure just moments before. The couple pulled apart for air and Nathan took in Haley's swollen lips and sultry eyes.

"I definitely know what tastes better than those Ho-Hos," he affirmed.

Ever careful of the precious weight his wife carried, Nathan guided Haley onto her front, so that she was resting on her hands and knees on the soft mattress. He pushed the flimsy fabric of her dress over the curve of her butt, groaning when the scarlet red of her lacy boyleg panties came into view.

"Mmm... red. My favorite," he groaned, rubbing the soft fabric between her skin and his hands.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," Haley said in her most seductive voice, as she threw a wink over her shoulder.

Nathan dropped to his knees, pulling her sexy underwear down with as he descended to the floor, taking in the view of his wife's curvy ass before him.

"You have a serious ass, Haley James," was all he could utter before placing tender, open-mouthed kisses on the warm skin between her legs. He kissed a soft trail to where moisture had already gathered, relishing the sounds of impatience mixed with pleasure coming from his wife above him. She bucked back at him as one, long, dexterous finger slid amongst the slippery skin, teasing and taunting her.

"You taste so sweet; who needs Ho-Hos when I have this delicious pussy."

Haley's gasp was breathy but still vocal as Nathan's finger slid dangerously between the globes of her ass. His tongue toyed with the warm folds around her clit before sucking them in his mouth, teasing the nub that had her screaming out in desire.

"Oh God, Nathan..."

Knowing that Haley considered them one and the same when Nathan was between her legs had him smirking, her wetness spreading to his lips as he expertly sucked and licked, worshiping his wife in the most intimate way he knew how. He kept a relentless pace with his fingers while his tongue flicked over her clit, until he felt her inner muscles tighten and spasm repeatedly over his middle and index fingers.

"Ohh... oh God... " Haley dropped down to rest on her forearms, her head resting against the bed in exhaustion as her body heaved in an attempt to catch her breath.

Placing one last kiss over her swollen clit, which had her releasing another violent shudder, Nathan stood and leaned over to drag the zip of Haley's dress down her back, allowing her to catch her breath and slow the blood that was surging around her body before he acted on his usual instinct by thrusting into her. He slowly inched the zip down further, kissing and caressing the soft white skin that was revealed as he did so. His hands reached the strap of a sheer red bra, which he deftly unhooked, running his hands up and down the expanse of bared back. Nathan ran his tongue up Haley's spine, reveling in the way she shivered and twitched. As her back arched up, Nathan held her against his chest, pulling her dress down to her waist and removing her bra completely.

"Careful, baby" she whispered, feeling Nathan's hands on her breasts, which had been exceptionally sensitive during her pregnancy.

She needn't have warned her husband, as he idly traced the flesh with a feather-light touch, eliciting tingles along her body. The simple, gentle ouch was as electrifying as when he had his mouth on her and, once again, Nathan admired how sexy Haley's pregnant state could be. He knew her enlarged, extra-sensitive breasts were going to serve a more crucial purpose than her sexual enjoyment, but he knew he had to take advantage of it while he could (and while they were his, he thought selfishly).

His skillful fingers drew circles around Haley's puckered, pink nipples, tempting them into tight little buds. Her head fell back against him and he took the opportunity to suck at the tender flesh of her throat and neck. Haley was writhing against him uncontrollably, and he knew, if he touched her just right, he'd be able to prompt a second orgasm from her. It had been one of his favorite pastimes, seeing how many times and in how many different ways he could get his girl to climax.

"Nathan ... Nathan..." Haley panted uncontrollably, as she desperately gasped to catch her breath. "Inside... me ... I need ... you..."

"I always need you, baby," Nathan assured her. "How do you want me?"

Although limited by the positions they could put themselves in, Nathan always made sure Haley's comfort was considered as equally as her pleasure. Secretly, he loved giving her the chance to take control - it was sexy as hell.

"Lie down" she instructed, shuffling over on her knees to make room on their bed for Nathan.

Pulling off his black shirt as he moved, Nathan obediently placed his head on the pillow, straightening his legs until he was lying flat on his back. Haley's dress was still bunched around her waist, and she pulled it down her legs and tossed it to the floor as she moved to straddle Nathan. He inhaled in anticipation as Haley raked her fingers down his strong chest.

"God, baby, I have the best view from down here," he smirked, admiring Haley's glorious swollen stomach and more prominent than usual bust.

Haley grinned back at him "Mine's not too bad, either."

Nathan couldn't help but swear as he was encased by her hot wetness, closing his eyes in rapturous pleasure as Haley paused, waiting to comfortably adjust to his thick length. She sat upright above him, her baby bump unrestricted, moving her hips in slow, torturous circles

With a wicked grin, Haley lifted herself up and Nathan moaned at the coldness that was felt around his cock from her absence.

"Come on, babe - I thought we agreed, no teasing?"

Haley's laugh was melodic. "Mmm… you could do with a bit more..." She continued to hold herself above him, never letting more than the tip of Nathan's shaft touch her.

After what felt like years, she finally lowered her hips back to his and Nathan hissed in pleasure, bucking so hard he worried for a split second that he had bumped their unborn daughter. Ensuring that Haley was comfortable, they moved together rhythmically, Nathan lifting his hips up to meet hers so she wouldn't have to move as much. The sight of her, naked, above him, was mesmerizing and her scent was everywhere, mixing with the rose petals and leftover cake-y smell of the Ho-Hos.

Feeling his body tense with his impending climax, Nathan's fingers found Haley's clit amongst the lubricated skin between her legs and he rubbed gently, letting Haley's movement control the friction between them. Tingling overtook Nathan's body at the same time as he felt Haley's internal muscles clench him like a vice, and their mingled cries filled their bedroom. He felt her hands land heavily on his chest as she held herself upright, flushed and spent. Nathan looked the woman he had been married to for 9 years - eyes closed, her cheeks pink, tendrils of soft, light hair damp against her forehead - and knew that he had never been happier in his life.

Their pulses slowed and Haley lifted herself off him, curling into a position much like the baby she carried inside her as she lay on the pillow next to his.

"Mmm..." Her eyes remained closed as she hummed in satisfaction.

"I love you, baby, so much. Happy Valentine's Day."

Haley's eyes opened and a dreamy smiled filled her face. She absently rubbed her stomach, gazing adoringly at the man she loved, the father of her children.

"I love you, too, Nathan Scott.

Nathan smiled back. Yeah, she had been right. It really was the best Valentine's Day ever.

 _THE END_


End file.
